


Day 093

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [93]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 093

Bohdan walked through the crowded markets of Hightown. He was not as young as he used to be and some mornings he woke up with stiff knees and a sore back. On days like today, when he felt neither of those things, he liked to savour the day. He had woken up early and gotten through with the cleaning up the mess Hawke had made coming home the night before. Thankfully it was just mud and not blood.

Today, Bodahn and Sandal were taking some of the more unusual things Hawke had acquired to market and picking up some necessities as well. Sandel was pulling the cart happily looking at everything as they passed. Most of the locals knew them well enough that they didn’t pay much attention to the boy, and most of the visitors didn’t even give them a second glance. This was one of the many small blessings Bodahn was thankful for. When they first arrived, everyone was trying to talk to Sandal and get him to buy things and sometimes even grabbing him to get his attention. It had been all too much for the poor boy and Bodahn had worried the lad was going to have a fit until he dropped an enchantment that charged everyone’s clothes and hair with electricity. Then everyone gave them a wide berth until they all settled into a comfortable routine.

Bodahn’s big question for the day was who might want some Dailish Rope. The problem with selling Dalish rope was that it was exactly the same as regular rope except that humans didn’t want it. One could, Bodahn supposed, sell it to the Dalish, but he really didn’t want to trek up a mountain today.

As luck would have it he met a merchant who was planning on taking a tour of Ferelden once he was done in the Free Marches. Bodahn was able to sell him not only the dailish rope, but also a map of the Brecilian forest. Not a bad deal for either of them.

Their next stop was to a mage's emporium. In Ferelden, there might be a tranquill there who sold a wild variety of cleverly designed magical artifacts created by the apprentices of the circle. In Kirkwall it was still run by a tranquil but the items were far from fanciful. Meredith's rules meant that most of the ‘wonders’ here were simple enchantments. If you wanted anything interesting, you needed to visit the black market, or the black emporium. Bodahn had only been there once, in the company of Hawke, and he never wanted to go back.

Hawke had somehow come across a signed rod of fire request form, probably from one of the mages who like to sneak out of the tower at night and cause trouble. Bodahn didn’t think it would be worth anything but he was often surprised at what people would pay for and so here he was.

It was just as he was crossing the threshold that Bodahn noticed a familiar pain in his knees that signaled approaching rain. He stopped to stretch out his joints before going over to the merchant.

“I found this,” he said, placing the form on the desk.

“This form only authorizes circle apprentices to have rods of fire,” the tranquil said. When Bodahn explained how he had come into possession of the form the man nodded. “In that case I will offer you fifteen copper pieces as a reward for returning this to me. There is a lot of chaos a mage can unleash with an unauthorized rod of fire.”

Bodahn nodded sagely at that, pretending he understood. The tranquill stipped him just as he was turning to go.

“I noticed you seem to be having pain in your knee joints,” the tranquill said. “I have a special knee brace here that is inscribed with a rune that will relieve pain and swelling.”

“Oh really?” Bodahn said with a wink at Sandal. “Let’s have a look then.”

The man handed over the brace and Sandal gave it a once over.

“Enchantment!” the boy proclaimed nodding happily… meaning that he could recreate the rune at home. 

“Well,” Bodahn said smiling. “That does look nice but I think I’ll manage without.” He and Sandal left the shop to return home. Bodahn Sandal had that look about him when he was eager to dive into a new project and Bodahn was sure it would either relieve his knee pain or blow his kneecaps clean off. 

He was feeling optimistic today.


End file.
